Stay of execution
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: During "Frame up" Chip was never caught so Tony went to prison for the murder of the woman and others before being sentenced to death. When he finds his 'death' was faked he must trust those who turned on him to keep him safe and find the real killer before he's found and really put to death.
1. Chapter 1

For never have been in this situation Tony strangely knew the routine for the person on death row. Call it too many movies, call it sending too many felons and other criminals to be executed but everything was both real and familiar. When asked what he wanted for his final meal Tony declined anything fancy opting for whatever the usual meal for prisoners were. What he wanted he didn't dare ask for as he knew he would never get it. His visitor's were limited being only his dad and his lawyer who was trying to do all she could to get his execution decision reversed.

"Forget about it. They see me as a play boy and Abby's evidence was spot on. There's nothing more to do and I just have to deal with it." Richard Mayer looks at him.

"Are you telling me you killed that woman?"

"No, I didn't say that and I didn't but if Abby has to go through everything again and a retrial … they're going to find the same thing. I've paid enough for your fees I don't need to go bankrupt just for them to come to the same conclusion and besides I'd rather die then live my life out in prison."

"Well I don't know what to say to that."

"There's nothing to say. Who is on the final visitors list?"

"Agent Gibbs, Ms. Scuito but I'm trying to ban her visit, your father and ..."

"What? Why would you try and ban Abby from seeing me? I want to see her."

"She set up the case for your murder conviction Tony. I get that you are friends with her but it was her evidence that is the cause for this."

"She was doing her job and I know the guilt must be eating away at her. I want to see her. Who else?"

"Like I said Agent Gibbs, your father and Agent Fornell from the FBI. Are there any other requests?"

"I don't want to see Agent Fornell, he's probably here to rub my face in it. Abby and Gibbs are okay and so is my dad."

"Are you sure?"

"It's my choice and if you don't want to honor my requests then there's the door. Besides Abby's my executor of my will." Mayer just sighs giving him the papers to sign before leaving Tony alone. The execution was going to be in two days and the visitors would be the next day.

"Hey Tony,"

"Gibbs, what brings you here today?"

"Well Fornell wanted to come see you but I didn't think you'd want to see him so I put in the request to see you."

"Why? Nothing either of you can say will change anything. He would like to see me get the electric chair if it was an option and in the 18 months since I've been here you haven't come to see me once. Why do you two suddenly want to see me? Neither of you could be bothered when I was being held here. Not that I'd approve of Fornell coming to see me and we know he can't just make his way in here."

"We needed to talk to you about something."

"Sorry no questions without my lawyer who is angry with me at the moment but he'll get over it when he gets his next big case." Gibbs looks at him and Tony leans back in his seat. "What did you really think that I would be okay with this? The way you treated me? The fact that you ignored me while I was in here? The only reason I okay'd you coming today was I was curious why after all this time."

"I need to know Tony if you in any way harmed those women."

"Really? After all this time that's what you and Fornell needed to know? Well that explains why there weren't any visits Agent Gibbs. No I did not harm those or any other women. Why don't you go with your buddy Fornell and laugh about how you tried to trick me."

"Tony ..."

"Don't! You already said it all with that question. Just go, I still have Abby and my father to see after you."

Gibbs leaves without another word and Anthony comes next.

"Junior, I never thought we would end up here."

"I know neither did I. I never thought I'd end up in prison much less death row." Anthony nods,

"I hear you made the forensic scientist the executor of your will?"

"You get the trust dad and what's in my account and my assets go to charity. Some are close to her and she'll know what they need. Some goes into a trust fund for her to manage as needed but yeah she is."

"Even after what she did?"

"Dad, she didn't do it on purpose. She's like a sister to me and I refused to let her tamper with evidence because I didn't think I'd get the death penalty and she would've lost her job. I'm not worth her losing something she loves doing so much."

"I wish there was something I could do to help. Another lawyer, someone more equipped to handle a case like this. What can I do?"

"Make sure I'm buried with mom. That's my final wish for myself, there's money to pay for everything just make sure it's there. Since it's the DiNozzo mausoleum it's under your instructions."

"Of course Junior. Anything else?"

"Don't treat Abby harshly she knows what I want done and she's not going to keep anything away from you. The trust is mostly there and what she gets is what I've saved from working."

"She means a lot to you?"

"Yeah, she's the closest thing to a sister that I have. I still have to see her and ..."

"What about the other people you worked with? You used to have such high praise for them but yet she's the only one you'll see?"

"Gibbs was here and I haven't talked to the others since I was found guilty. Gibbs is Gibbs and he is working with the FBI and they think I harmed those women."

"Junior, surely he knows you better after all this time. I mean they can't have really thought ..."

"It was their case and he straight out asked me today if I did it. I thought he knew me better too. There's no sense in getting upset nothing can be done about it now."

"I love you Junior and I wish I had done things differently. I wish I had been a better father to you."

"It's fine dad and you can't help what happened." Tony was ready to go back to his cell by the time Abby got there. He was used to not having visitor's so have 4 in one day was taking it's toll. Abby just stood in the doorway not saying anything but Tony could tell she was trying not to cry. "It's okay Abby."

"No it's not. If I hadn't turned in that report or if I had done something differently then you wouldn't be here."

"And you would be without a job. You know Fornell's always looking to pin something on me and it would've looked like you were trying to help me. You could've ended up in prison too and then what would've happened?" Abby sniffs wiping her eyes.

"It's still not fair."

"I know Abs and it's okay." Abby hugs him tight. "I don't blame you and if anyone else blames you they're an idiot."

"What about your father? He's going to want to control the estate and ..."

"I told him you were in charge and he gets the trust. As far as he knows the only money associated with it is what's currently in the main trust but the rest is yours for the charities and the church. Mayer revised everything leaving a small portion to that animal shelter you were going on about. The new no kill one you want to help out at. The money should feed at least 300 or so animals for a year or so. They can't hold that many so it should hold them for a while and hopefully they don't last that long there."

"Thank you but ..."

"It's for the shelter and the rest is to use as you see fit for charities. There's also some for you to get something you need."

"I wish there was something I can do."

"Just don't blame yourself I don't blame you."

Abby leaves and Tony is taken back to his cell where he spends the night staring at the ceiling. He wondered if it would be quick and painless like they say or if he'd be one of the rare cases where the inmate didn't die right away. He always hated how the media made those cases sound like when they said the inmate was in pain. The next day after being strapped to the gurney the warden looks at him.

"Do you have any final last words?" Tony locks eyes with Fornell before shaking his head and closing his eyes. He felt his mind going numb and then the next sensation he felt was softness.

"What the hell?" Tony opens his eyes to find himself in what looked like a basic bedroom. He was wearing Ohio State sweats and had a heart monitor on his finger. "What on earth is going on?"

"That's a good question DiNuzzo." Tony turns towards the window in shock to see Fornell standing there grinning at him. Tony didn't know what in the world happened but he hoped that he didn't end up in hell because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony slowly sits up feeling a bit light headed and pulls off the heart monitor shutting off the machine as it starts to beep. Fornell doesn't say anything else as he goes to a small fridge and gets out some juice before handing it to Tony who makes a face.

"Sorry doctor's orders until he can come check you out for himself. He said juice and a light meal since he doesn't know what affect the drugs will have on you."

"What doctor would that be? Where am I? What's all of this?"

"Well this is a safe house Tony and you're here because we faked your execution."

"What? Why …?"

"Would you rather we have put you to death?"

"No but why … you wanted to see me go down for the murders and yet ..."

"No, I wanted you to stop that playboy act not be put to death. Right now I'm going to call Ducky and tell him you're awake so he can come check you out. I believe he's at Jethro's house with Abby, she's really not handling things too well."

"Then why is she at Gibbs'? He's a real kill joy to be around right now. First you want me to go down for a murder that I didn't do and harming random women and then he accuses me of it."

"You have it wrong and he's beating himself up over it. He wasn't asking you if you did it because he thought you did it. A confession would've stopped the execution but you still would've been in jail. He didn't get a chance to tell you the plan because you freaked out on him."

"What did he expect?"

"He said you guys always had this weird mind thing going where you seemed to know what he was thinking."

"Yeah well being locked up and only seeing my dad and my lawyer for a year and a half kind of throws all of that off. Wait, my dad was going to bury me with my mom … what's or who is he going to bury?"

"We told him you were alive and he's going on an extended trip to deal with his grief. The upside is he's happy you're alive and wants to see you before we take you into hiding. The downside is he's going to use the trust fund you left him to do it. We can't afford to send him off on our budget."

"He can use it, I'm not going to need it but why are you hiding me? The FBI isn't known for being kind."

"I'm not … or at least if things go as planned I don't think I'm not. Abby was given a leave of absence to deal with her grief and she's going with Jethro to Mexico. He's takng a leave as the MCRT has broken up because of this. McGee doesn't want to work for NCIS right now and Ziva went back to Tel Aviv to work for her father."

"But … now this really feels like some kind of dream. So the only people who know I'm alive are you, Ducky and my dad?"

"Dir. Sheppard and Dir. Morris (FBI) I couldn't get you out of the prison and into a safe house without someone else knowing. Dir. Sheppard is sure that Jethro will insist you be under his watch and will probably hide you in Mexico. Why he goes down there I don't know or where he thinks you can hide but that's what they're telling me."

"How is he going to hide me when he thinks I'm dead? I'm pretty sure that he's going to notice me." Fornell just rolls his eyes. "Hey I'm still light headed, I don't know how long I've been out and I've only had a cup of disgusting grape juice to keep me going. Just call Ducky and then we can discuss this once I've had some real foo." Fornell chuckles but calls Ducky.

"Tobias, I hope you're calling with good news about your patient."

"Yes, he woke up and is being a bear about only getting grape juice. I told him your orders and he said to call you so he can get some real food in him." Ducky was still at Gibbs' house where Abby was just laying on the couch staring into space.

"Okay, I'm on my way and I'll pick him up some real food. I'd rather monitor him but in the current situation the faster he's on his feet the better."

"How are they?"

"One's still out of it and the others the same as your patient. I'll let you guess which one's which. I will be there shortly." Ducky hangs up as Gibbs reenters the living room.

"Do you have to go Duck?"

"Yeah, unfortunately not all my patients are deceased. I'm doing a favor for Tobias so I must be off to check on that patient."

"He should be dealing with his own problems … or is it Emily?"

"No, it's someone in protective custody who isn't very trusting. What time are you leaving?"

"Around 9 tonight to drive out there. Doing most of the drive at night to keep out of the sun. Should just fly but I can't stand the thought of being cooped up in a plane even if it's faster."

"Okay then I shall be back before then to see you two off."

"Is she going to be okay? I knew she would take it hard but she's more ..."

"She lost her best friend just give her some time and she'll come around. Rest and the trip will do her good I think." Ducky stops for Tony's favorite burgers and then takes off to the safe house relieved that Tony woke up. He wasn't sure what mood he was in though it sounded typical for someone coming out of a deep sleep. "Anthony, how do you feel?"

"Better, he gave me a sandwich because I had to hit the head and couldn't stand up for long. Now that I have some food in me I'm feeling better."

"Well that's good and I got you a burger meal from that God forsaken place you enjoy." Tony grins grabbing the food out of Ducky's hands. "I thought you already ate."

"Yeah but prison food is nothing compared to this. I didn't even think about asking for this as my last meal." Tony practically inhaled the food.

"Slow down, it won't do you any good to vomit it back up."

"Oh, it is just right Ducky. Sorry but I was starving and the food was calling to me. How are the others? Fornell said that you were with Abby?"

"She's not doing too good, she blames herself though you said you don't blame her. She said she should've risked prison rather than let you die."

"No, it wouldn't be good for her. I need to see her and … Gibbs. Fornell said Dir. Sheppard thinks he'll hide me in Mexico if he knows I'm alive."

"Indeed he will, he's headed there tonight with Abigail. He's in pain from you thinking he really believed you capable of murder. You know he had to ask you those things right Anthony?"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I liked that he had to." After Ducky checked out his vitals Tony stretched and moved around the house ready to leave but they were waiting for nightfall. Fornell leaves and comes back with a suitcase and several other bags.

"Here are some new clothes. Here's a new identity with bank card that will get 500 a month deposited into it. All you have to do is make sure you use the fake ID with it but I doubt anyone will check. There's a laptop with limited access to where you can go. No one will be able to trace it to you but don't go searching for people and give yourself away either."

"I don't plan on it."

"Then here's a wifi hotspot. Unless you plan to look at porn all day you should be fine with how much usage there is. Now here's the important part, here's a cell phone listed in your new identity. The only people with this number will be me, Dir. Sheppard, Jethro and Ducky. You can give it to Abby if you want but don't start giving it out to any pretty girls you see there. You can't trust anyone."

"Okay, trust me it'll be a while before I start that again."

"Now let's go meet your father and then take you to Jethro's house." At Gibbs' house when Tony got out of the car he looked around out of habit. "You're not here to visit Tony, just get inside." When they got to the porch the front door opens and McGee's there.

"Tony,"

"Hey Probie, what are you doing here?"

"I uh … I came to check on Abby. How …?"

"It's a long story but where's …?" Abby had seen Tony from the upstairs window came flying down the stairs.

"Tony!" This brought Gibbs from the kitchen as they made their way inside with Tony holding Abby for a long time. "This isn't a dream is it? I mean they killed you and now Gibbs is leaving and I'm leaving and Timmy's left MCRT and everything's just hinky."

"No, it's not a dream and I wasn't executed." Fornell explains what happened and the next course of action he already told Tony about.

"So he's going into protective custody but given Abby's state we thought she should know first."

"Where's he going?"

"To Maine, with some buddies who will keep an eye on him." Gibbs shakes his head as Abby hugs him tighter.

"The hell he is. DiNozzo I know you're angry with me but these guys can't keep track of each other. You shouldn't ..."

"I told you he was going to react like that." Gibbs looks at them. "Jenny knows he's alive and Ducky helped us get the drugs. She said you and Abby were headed to Mexico and you could keep him safe there."

"Do you want to go? Mike's still there and he's the best to both keep you out of trouble and keep an eye on you."

"Yeah and 2nd best." Gibbs looks at him and Tony just gives him a look. "Fornell set me up with a new identity and everything. Even new clothes so I just have to go with you."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes Ducky got me some good food and has been supplying me with food the whole afternoon. Then we saw my dad and got dinner and here we are." Fornell nods,

"I have to go but Tony has all his information about his new identity. McGee that's one of the computers you helped to set up so I'm sure the others will know they're secure and safe to contact him on."

"Yeah, of course." Tony promised to stay in touch under his new name and hoped that they would be able to capture whoever framed him. Gibbs explaine that the going story was that McGee left the team and Ziva went to Tel Aviv but they were still going to help search for whoever framed Tony. Gibbs wanted revenge and that fixed unsaid things between them because Tony knew Gibbs' frame of mind for the revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs drove them for about an hour when he made an unexpected pit stop. Tony wasn't sure of where they were but he saw the other car that seemed to be waiting for them. Abby hopped out of the truck, as did Gibbs so Tony followed hoping it wasn't a trap. McGee opened the car door to find Jenny there.

"Dir. Sheppard, what …?"

"Jenny wanted to see you and called when you were in the backyard." Jenny motioned to the car and Tony climbed in before she shut the door.

"It's good to see you again Tony."

"You too Ma'am and uh thanks for the help. I was not expecting to wake up alive today." Jenny nods looking him up and down.

"Well we were hoping that you made it out alive. I didn't know about Fornell being there but he knew someone had to explain what happened and Ducky was busy with Abby. If it didn't work Jethro would've killed him for doing it." Tony chuckles,

"When I saw him I thought I was in hell." Jenny laughs.

"I just wanted to tell you I talked to Mike Franks and he knows you're going. He has his daughter in law and granddaughter there so I didn't think he'd want a complete stranger going. I told him that you were in some trouble and just needed a place to hide out. Apparently last he heard you were getting executed so he was willing to put up with you."

"Thanks, Gibbs was just going to take me down there and I didn't know what he'd think about that."

"I don't think he'd mind but they have to find a place to put you." Abby got their attention outside as she was on the phone, Jenny opens the door, and they hear Abby crying. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know she got a call from a hospital in New Orleans." Abby hangs up.

"That was my sister in law. My brother was in a serious accident I have to get down there. Sorry I can't go with you Tony but call me and stay in touch when you can." Tony hugs her.

"If you need anything …" Gibbs nods,

"We'll take you since we're already out and you have your luggage with you. Everything okay here?"

"Yeah, I was just checking on him. Keep out of trouble Tony and we'll find whoever did this to you."

"Thanks Dir. Sheppard." They quickly get in the truck and get back on the highway with Abby calling her sister in law back.

"Yeah, I should be there in a couple of hours but you can call me back anytime."

"How bad is it Abs?"

"He's in surgery and it looks bad."

"We can go drop you off and stay for a bit but not for long. I really want to get Tony to Mike but if anything changes I will come back."

"Thanks Gibbs and I know. We need Tony to be safe and out of trouble." When they got to the hospital Gibbs went inside and Tony stayed in the truck feeling tired. When he woke up they were back on the road and the sun was coming out.

"How's Lucas?"

"He made it out of surgery and is expected to be okay. Abby's going to stay there during her leave and McGee said he'd go down in a few days. We're close to the border and Mike's going to meet us there."

"Dir. Sheppard said she called him because he has a daughter in law and granddaughter there. She wanted to make sure he was okay with you bringing me."

"Yeah, I got that when I called him and he trusts me. Leyla is quiet and reserved but she watches everything. If Mike and I trust you then she'll trust you but just try to help, help with Amira even if it's just walking her around so Leyla can sleep. She likes that and that's the only thing Mike can seem to do right according to him. He'll put you in the spare room that was going to be the nursery but it won't be forever that you're there."

"What will happen when you guys catch whoever framed me? I mean they said I was executed, you guys thought I was dead."

"I don't know right now but we'll figure it out. To the world, you are dead and we'll reach your dad first. He's going to have to find out before it hit's ZNN."

"He does, my last request was to be buried with my mom. I saw him and he's taking a vacation to deal with his grief." Gibbs nods,

"Did he take the trust?"

"Yeah but I have more in other funds. I just kept what was originally there in there and used my money for investments. Abby's in charge of that."

"She said when you have everything set up she'll deposit some into the account slowly so not to draw attention. She doesn't think whatever the FBI will give you will last though other than paying for your own drinks and groceries from time to time I doubt you'll have much to spend."

"I don't miss the alcohol. Just freedom of being outside when I want, going where I want … just not being locked up."

"There's a hammock he has and I'm sure you can make a bed in the back of his truck if that's what you want. Slept out there a few times myself wanting to get out of the house."

"To be honest right now that sounds perfect. I almost lay down in the back of the truck when you were in the hospital but didn't want to draw attention to myself with security going around."

"Probably a good idea." They're quiet for a while. "I never thought you were guilty Tony, we needed a confession for a retrial. Just to give us time to catch whoever hurt these women."

"My lawyer wanted something, my dad wanted to go for another lawyer but I didn't want to admit to something I didn't do. My mom told me to always stand up for what I know is true and I'd had rather face death then admit to something I didn't do."

"Even after what it did to us?"

"Well no but I didn't realize it would be so bad. When I was alive and heard how bad Abby was handling it I couldn't wait to get out of there and see it. My lawyer and dad blamed her and I didn't because she probably would've gone to prison if she changed things and was caught."

"That's what we told her and while it would've halted things and if we cleared your name she would still be there."

"Yeah I know but I guess I can understand the guilt but like I said I didn't want to admit to something I didn't do. I also understand why you asked me that but it still hurt. Fornell said I should've picked up on why you were asking but I just …"

"I understand and that bugged me the most that you thought I would believe that. You didn't want to see Fornell so I had to try but we didn't think you would see either of us."

"I refused to see him because I thought he thought I was guilty. I didn't want him pushing it in my face and if he asked I probably would've attacked him." Gibbs chuckles,

"We're almost there and we have time to eat. What do you feel like eating?"

"Are you kidding? Anything with flavor or more than tiny portions." Gibbs chuckles pulling into a burger joint.

"That's what I thought and they have double portions here. Ducky just said to stop when you feel full."

"He also thought I was going to be sick when I ate the burger he brought me. The prison food was the worst and … I think the boarding schools put them to shame and I always hated their food."

"That's how it usually is and you're not supposed to enjoy it." After eating, Mike meets them at the place.

"Hey Probie, DiNozzo."

"It's Porter now. James Porter … gotta get used to this new name." Tony had been studying his new information while they ate and a lot was normal for him to remember but there was a new social security number and a fake address in DC to memorize but Fornell counted on Tony's memory, which he was known for most of the time so he had it down when Mike got there.

"Good to see you then Porter. Let's go I don't want to leave the girls too long, she gets antsy if she's alone when it gets dark."

"She still won't let you bring Amira?"

"Nope, she thinks she won't be safe in the truck. She's driven a few times with me too many I think." Gibbs laughs as they unload his truck with Tony's things and he pulls out a car seat.

"Present from Abby, Ziva and Jenny. They asked if you take her and I said she won't let you take her and they asked."

"Well if that gives her peace I'll deal with it." They put it in the back of Mike's truck and leave. Tony was surprised when Gibbs let him sit next to the door but nothing was said as they drive along. When they stop for groceries Tony stays outside making Mike worry.

"Is he okay?"

"He misses being out in the air. He was never one to be cooped up but I told him there was the hammock or he could make a bed in the back of the truck."

"I hope he'll be okay because Leyla's not too happy with this. She trusts us but she doesn't like strangers. Camilla doesn't even come around anymore that's why I stopped for the groceries."

"He'll be fine give him some time. Besides I'm hoping we catch whoever framed him before long." Gibbs' gut told him to look into Tony's past but they already had so he didn't know what else to do. Jenny calls Gibbs' phone. "Hey Jen, we're almost there."

"Okay, we have a problem here. Someone broke into the FBI database and we think they might've found out Tony's information. They looked into the people in Witness protection."

"Well that's not going to be a problem. McGee put it through under a different name. We already thought of that when we found out he was alive and no we didn't tell Fornell."

"He's freaked out that you guys got that far for someone to take the information. They can't find information on Tony and no one knows the alias he was given for their protection. It's a random draw and …"

"That's a good idea; tell Tobias we have that covered that's why he's not in the system." Tony joins them looking anxious. "What's up?"

"Where can I get cash out or can you lend me some? I went into that store over there and they have cameras. I know I can't get pictures of myself but …" Gibbs rolls his eyes but went along to help Tony get the camera. His new bankcard wasn't activated to do the purchase but Tony promised to pay Gibbs back. One of the few things Tony was passionate about was taking pictures and Gibbs knew this so he indulged him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs stayed in Mexico for two weeks spending time with Mike, Leyla and the baby during the day while Tony slept and some nights just talking with Tony. He showed him how to carve as he learned as a kid and Tony would work at something when he had a spare minute or while they talked. They talked about Abby, NCIS, and Fornell and of course what happened.

"I don't want things to be weird if Leyla's going to be worried about me being here with the baby. Sometimes she acts like I'm going to do something and it's not right." Gibbs sighs,

"It's not you; do you notice she doesn't go anywhere? She won't even come outside at night. She fled here because of how she grew up. She's still getting used to trusting people. Mike and I put this together so she'd feel safer and have a safe place to live. She just doesn't know you but she will."

"I hope so otherwise this will be really awkward."

"I talked to her and she's okay with you being here. She's mostly just shy because she doesn't know you. Like we said offer to help her, if you go to town ask if she needs something, take care of Amira so she can rest. She's a baby but they can be exhausting."

"Yeah I notice she wakes up a lot at night still."

"That will soon stop but I showed you how to warm the bottle. Offer to feed her or take her a bottle so she doesn't have to get up and fix it."

"Yeah I just don't want her freaking out on me. If she knew …" Leyla was behind them with Amira in her arms.

"I do know Tony and I know Mike would not let you come if he did not think you were innocent. I also trust Jethro to keep us safe." Gibbs smiles and takes Amira.

"I'm glad you trust me and he will not do anything to put you or Amira in danger. Why don't you go back to sleep we have her?"

"Thank you Jethro,"

When Gibbs was ready to head back to DC Mike and Leyla were taking him back leaving Tony at the house. Mike convinced Leyla to leave Amira since they had to shop and Tony was going to be home anyway.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course, she's not going to do much."

"Thank you Ton … sorry James."

Tony makes a face as he didn't like the name but knew it was a random name generator. When they were gone, Tony played online noting who was in the room to think about later since there weren't many people who played during the day. Tim usually played at night and so did Tony to stay in touch without leaving a trace but that day was quiet. Soon Amira was up though she didn't fuss just cooed in her bed.

"Hey princess, you're happy today." Amira was used to his voice and smiles at him. "What a pretty smile you have too." When Mike and Leyla return they were in the hammock and Tony was telling Amira a story.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No, she was an angel. I fed and changed her and now we're just talking." Tony got up to help them bring the stuff in.

"Go on and stay there we have it." Later when Leyla and Amira were asleep, Mike sat with Tony outside. "There's a bar in town looking for someone to help out on the weekends if you want to get out sometimes. It's helping with the stock and bartending. Nothing fancy but it'll get you out of the house sometimes."

"I don't know about that. I can pay rent I'm just supposed to stay low and if anyone has some idea …"

"There as long as you keep your nose clean they don't ask questions. I pick up some hours when we need something here. Jethro said they'll send money for your keep from some money you left behind but he thought you might like to get out sometimes."

"What about ID and my social security card? I have the ID and a number but not an actual card."

"You don't need that; Camilla will pay you in cash. Just don't drink while working you'll work out."

"Okay, I can do that." Tony didn't know about it but having something to do sounded good. Abby calls his phone. "That's Abby,"

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. You can go talk to Camilla in the morning if you want the job."

"Hey Abs, isn't it late?"

"Yeah but I have no where to go in the morning."

"What happened? Is Luca okay?"

"Yeah, he was arguing with Tammy about going to DC when he got into the accident. She had heard that you were executed and I wouldn't talk to either of them so he wanted to check on me. We don't get along so she said to leave us be that Gibbs would take care of me."

"Wow that's harsh. So he's going to be okay?"

"Yeah cracked ribs and a broken leg. They thought there might be more damage but he'll be fine. I'm staying here another week and then quitting NCIS. Chip's still working there and I can't work with him."

"Is he really that bad of a person?"

"Yes, he said you deserved what happened because of what you did. He's the one who turned the report over before I could really think about the results. Dir. Sheppard told me he was just doing his job but she accepted my two weeks notice. I just have to get my stuff and do all the paperwork if I want to work the same type of job."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know I might come back here or I might talk to Fornell. They're always trying to recruit me for the FBI and since he did help you I can't hold who he works for against him." Tony chuckles,

"At least they couldn't say the FBI tampers with evidence if you were there. Have you talked to him?"

"He called to ask how you were doing and I told him what happened. I think he was going to call Gibbs but I haven't talked to Gibbs. He always turns off his phone when he goes down there."

"Well he's on his way back to DC so his phone should be on. Are you okay with quitting?"

"Yeah, I still feel guilty about what happened even though you didn't really die or I'm having a weird conversation."

"Abs, it's okay and like I told Gibbs the main reason is I wouldn't confess to the murders for a life sentence. Nothing they said or did would've got a confession out of me when I know I'm innocent."

"Well I'm glad for that in a way too."

"Have you talked to Probie? I was online earlier but not much was going on."

"No, he's eager for Gibbs to come back because Balboa's team sucks. He's filling in now but they don't work the same. Ziva's back too but she doesn't know you're alive and she doesn't want things to change anymore."

"I don't blame her and I wish they stayed the same too."

"So tell me what it's like living with Mike and his daughter in law? Is the baby cute?"

"Yeah she is. They left her here while they took Gibbs to town and it was nice to have a baby around. Mike said that they will hire me at the bar on weekends and I don't need anything but to not drink while working and work basically."

"Oh that's good, I'm going to send them some money for you to stay there. I know it's a little weird but I'm sure Mike could use the money for Leyla and Amira."

"Yeah and he said Gibbs said something about that. When you are settled wherever you're going then you have to tell me where to send the pictures. I bought a camera and have been taking all sorts of pictures here. I think you would like them."

"I will and probably in DC for now but I would like to see that too."

The next day Tony walked to town to see Mike's friend about a job. He had been down to Mexico with Gibbs once and knew Camilla but didn't know if she remembered him or knew what was going on. She told him to sit down and offered him a drink but he just got coffee while she talked to someone about the stock before joining him.

"So you're looking to work on the weekends?"

"Or whenever you need someone but I don't sleep well at night so I would prefer nights."

"What about inventory during the day? We don't do much of it at night."

"If you need me during the day I can work days too, it's a matter of adjusting to hours." Camilla nods looking him up and down and Tony sighs. "I don't drink on the job, I won't try to steal anything and if I do eat or drink I'll pay for it myself. I just want something to keep busy."

"Jethro tells me that you are a good friend of his who needs to stay low. No names and to call you Jaime when you're here." Tony smiles recognizes the Spanish version of James.

"Yes, that's my new name. James Porter and I used to work with him but there was some trouble so now I'm here but no one will come make trouble here."

"I will give you a chance but my main rule is pay for what you take. If you're hungry then eat and I'll take it out of your check but I know you don't really need the money to steal."

"Even if I did I wouldn't do that. My mom raised me better than that."

"Okay Senor Porter, we'll see you at 7 tonight. I think you would do well behind the bar at least for the ladies. They like to see young men who are good looking too. Just getting beers and food, nothing fancy here."

"Thank you and what should I call you?"

"Camilla will be fine." Tony returns to Mike's whistling and Mike laughs.

"You get the job."

"Yeah I start tonight behind the bar. She thinks I'll draw in the ladies."

"We figured and that's good." Tony worked in the bar for two weeks and Camilla was right he drew ladies like flies. Tony was fluent in Spanish and spoke with a smooth accent flirting with them as he went along. Though he was happy to flirt and he knew they wanted to take him home he never went beyond flirting not wanting to risk anything.

"Jaime, there is a senorita looking for you at the bar." Tony was getting beer mugs from the back.

"When isn't there?"

"No, this senorita is different. She is not dressed like the others. First, she calls you Tony and then Jaime. She is also dressed in all black." Tony frowns,

"What is her name?"

"Abby but she is muy weird." Tony grins,

"I know who it is." He rushed to the front where Abby was dressed all in black but not like Tony had ever seen. She was wearing her skull and crossbones shirt Tony got her for the last birthday he had been free and dark jeans and sneakers. "Abby?"

"James, I missed you." She hugs him and Tony smiles as Camilla laughs taking over behind the counter. Tony kept private about himself but talked about Gibbs and the others from DC. He mentioned being worried about Abby when she disappeared from DC a few days before but Camilla was glad to see him happy.


End file.
